Today, the internet enables users to access a variety of different kinds of content from a variety of different web pages. Typically, web pages may be constructed from a plurality of different content layers. These content layers may include secure content, such as restricted access content, and/or unsecure content, such as advertisements. Examples of content layers may include, but are not limited to, a background and/or other graphics, video content, playback controls, advertisements, or the like. Usually, a user can access a web page through a web-enabled browser. Such a browser can request the web page and receive the content layer associated with that web page. The browser may then combine these layers for rendering to be displayed to a user. However, if at least one of the layers includes secure content and the browser is compromised by an attacker, then it may be possible for the attacker to obtain unauthorized access and/or retrieval of the secure content. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.